


Little Do You Know

by WildCard4505



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Could be Sans/Frisk if you wanted it to be, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), One Shot, Sans (Undertale) Has Night Terrors, Sans (Undertale) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Song Lyrics, Wordcount: Over 1.000, frisk is guilty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildCard4505/pseuds/WildCard4505
Summary: Sans has dealt with his problems alone for so long he doesn't know how to do it anyway else. But one late night of thinking far too much leaves him needing comfort more than ever.Little did he know someone else needed it just as much.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Little Do You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone ever noticed how the verses and chorus of “Little did you know” by Alex and Sierra fit Sans and Frisk so well. Either Way I did and I tried my best to portray what I saw listening to this. 
> 
> The way it’s written is because I’ve always wanted to draw it but I haven't had the time or patience to yet. It’s not necessarily a ship thing that’s just the nature of the song but if you want to see that way go for it.

_Little do you know_

_How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_

Sans is staring up at the ceiling in his room, his back is to the bare mattress on his floor. In the moment he didn’t necessarily feel sad or upset. For once the world doesn’t feel like it’s caving in on him but maybe that’s why he’s concerned. Because for once he feels empty and hopeless. He feels like giving up. There is enough emotion left in him for silent tears to stream down his face.

He’s had enough of not trusting people, enough of the repeated “bad endings”. He’s seen the sun enough times that for once the words came void of emotion as he was explaining to his brother what the yellow ball of light in the sky was. The yellow sphere that taunted him with its cheeriness. On the surface, Him, and Papyrus got a house together. Frisk eventually moved in because Toriel was “smothering” them.

Sans knew they both sleeping right now, any sane person would at this time of night, but he felt unsettled and maybe Sans didn’t count as sane anymore. 

_Little do you know_

_I'm still haunted by the memories_

He hadn't slept for a long time, he was too scared to sleep in case he woke up in Snowdin again. In case he looked out his window to see snow falling and cave ceilings instead of skies again. Logically he knew if a reset occurred it would happen whether he fell asleep or not.

Even if he wanted to sleep wouldn’t come to him. Anytime he closed his eye flashes of his friends dying moments came to mind.

Papyrus’ headless body crumbling to dust followed a moment later by his head, Sans would watch his red scarf flutter to the ground lifeless and dusty. It occurred to him once, many deaths later, that a brother should never have to get used to seeing his light die. Even though that's the torture he had endured, even once not even being phased by it knowing it all would reset and he would be downstairs making breakfast pasta in no time. 

He saw Undyne brutally sliced and enduring the pain of _melting._ Her passion dissipating as they struck the final blow.

Mettatons broadcasted battle ended in mere seconds to the horror of all his fans.

The only ones he never saw were Toriel, Alphys, and Asgore. He could never get to Toriel behind her locked door, it was ironic the one she tried to protect so valiantly was her end every time. He always died before they killed Asgore, his sanity never made it far enough for them to fight the human together. And Alphys… he had a hunch… a very bad one. 

  
  


_Little do you know_

_I'm trying to pick myself up piece by piece_

This time though, this time Frisk broke the reset button right in front of him. They reassured him it would never happen again. So he should be happy right now. That his torture is over. He’s tried pulling himself together, being the way he used to. He knew everyone’s alive, and everyone’s happy. He’s tried forgetting, and moving on. But how do you move on for trauma like that. How do you come to terms with the fact that your only family has died over and over again and you never saved him. He never even got to grieve for him.

_Little do you know_

_I need a little more time_

This run has lasted for so long. Long enough that maybe Frisk was was telling the truth. In all honesty, Sans is frustrated with himself. That he can’t move on and he’s taking so long to be normal again.

To no surprise, Papyrus has noticed his change of attitude and he’s sick of giving excuses of why he can’t talk about it yet.

Sans sits up from his place on the bed and stares at the clock. It’s even later.

_Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside_

_I've been holding back_

_For the fear that you might change your mind_

He got out of bed and walked quietly downstairs to the kitchen, giving up on sleeping. His brain is apparently on overdrive again. The kitchen looks the same as the one they had in the underground minus the tall sink. Actually most of the house is identical to Sans’ dismay. It’s not like Sans didn’t like their old house, it just makes it harder for Sans to reassure himself when he wakes-up from nightmares.

Sans got a glass of water and sat at a table they bought. The only additions that were made was another room (for Frisk), a bathroom, and a dining table with chairs. Sans liked the new things, the fresh air made the house smell fresher, he took a sip of water, and the water taste sweeter too. He stared out the window checking for the millionth time he was on the surface.

‘Why can’t I believe that it’s over?’ Sans asked himself frustrated. It was impossible now, with the button broken, but he knew impossible wasn’t a word in Frisk’s vocabulary. If they wanted to, truly wanted to, he had no doubt they could bring the button back.

And that scared him.

_I'm ready to forgive you, but forgetting is a harder fight_

_Little do you know_

_I need a little more time_

The worst part was that he couldn’t blame anyone. He’d tried to blame Frisk, but it was easy to see it wasn’t them. If anything the two where completely different, the smiles they wore were miles apart.

One was small and sweet, the other crazed and full of blood lust. He didn’t know who or what the second personality was. Maybe it was a ghost hellbent on the destruction of everything, a vengeful spirit that was never satisfied. Maybe is was an insane second personality. Sans knows how LoVe can tear you apart, he’s seen it happen before. Either way, Frisk wasn’t to blame, maybe they started it but they’ve already apologized to him with such sincerity that he forgave them.

The flashes came again and all the sudden when he looked out the window, it was snowing. He fell off his chair staring out the window with wide eyes. He looked into the kitchen and saw the sink raised higher and a familiar cabinet for bones underneath. His breathing quickened and he heard a faint voice that sounded breathless and scared. Little did he know, it was him repeating “not again” to the too empty room. He was too lost to hear the door open silently, creaking eerily. He didn’t see Frisk rush to his side eyes wide and terrified.

When Sans finally saw them and his brain slowed down it’s frantic warnings and panic to think for even a second.

‘Frisk is here so I’m not there’ his mind repeated like a mantra. Finding something to ground him. Eventually Sans calmed down and Frisk hugged him tight and Sans stiffened. 

_I'll wait, I'll wait_

_I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait_

_I promise, you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait_

_Love is here, and here to stay_

_So lay your head on me_

Frisk repeated comforting words hugging the skeleton. They hugged him tight, afraid he would fall apart again if they let go. Sans was in shock still unable to hug back. Frisk finally worked up the courage to ask Sans what was wrong. Sans shook his head but Frisk looked him in the eye sockets with kind and pleading eyes.

“I’m here for you” They said and promised they would always be. Sans finally gave in and hugged back claiming the comfort he desperately needed. When Sans didn’t talk Frisk started too.

_Little do you know_

_I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep_

They said the walls are thin and aren’t sound proof, they plainly stated that their room was right next to his. That crying is a sound that can easily pass through the plaster and paint. They talked about their own sleepless nights, hearing him cry and trying to decide if they should help. But ultimately deciding against it since they had no right to help him being the one who most likely caused the issue in the first place. 

_Little do you know_

_All my mistakes are slowly drowning me_

Sans felt tears fall on his shoulder and Frisk gripped a little tighter. Sans hugged tighter too as Frisk sent out waves of apologizes. Sans tried explaining it wasn't them but they were inconsolable. Apologizing to every monster they ever hurt. The roles switched for a brief moment and Sans assured them he knew it wasn’t their fault.

“It is” They said. 

_Little do you know_

_I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_

“I just want to be better, to make-up for everything” Frisk cried words laced with guilt. Sans looked at them.

“You have, you make everyone so happy” He said tears streaming down his own face but he managed a weak smile. Frisk smiled back even weaker before burying their face in his shirt.

_Little do you know_

_I, I love you 'til the sun dies_

_I'll wait, just wait_

_I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait_

_I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait_

_Our love is here, and here to stay_

_So lay your head on me_

“You should hate me” they said weakly and muffled by the fabric of his T-shirt.

“I could never hate you” Sans said plainly. It was statement he knew was true, he encouraged Frisk to take comfort in him as he had in them. Sans finally explained his own troubles feeling more comfortable and safe in the atmosphere they created. 

_I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait)_

_I love you like you've never felt the pain, I'll wait (I'll wait)_

_I promise you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait_

_Love is here, and here to stay_

_So lay your head on me_

_Lay your head on me_

_So lay your head on me_

_'Cause little do you know_

_I love you 'til the sun dies_

Knowing neither would truly sleep. They took the opportunity to just talk. They went to the living room sitting down on the worn green couch, leaning on each other equally.

They confided in each other until exhaustion took over and they fell asleep peacefully and secure. The next morning Sans woke up to Papyrus wondering why he slept on the couch, Frisk had woken up too and smiled as Papyrus explained how bad the couch was for his spine.

"Guess I'm just a numskull right Pap" Sans said as Papyrus stomped away to the retreat of the kitchen.

Not before sticking his head out and saying sincerely "Good to see your feeling better brother" His tone was soft and affectionate. Sans realized the statement was true, he felt lighter and happier than he had in a long time. 

Little did he know Frisk felt the same way as they smiled at her friends.


End file.
